(Livaï x Reader) Pareil
by Min Maryyy
Summary: Ils ont grandi ensemble et ont été élevé par la même personne. Elle était sensible. Il était fermé. Elle est partie pour plus. Il est resté pour moins. Elle fut de nouveau seule. Il le fut aussi. Il est devenu un exemple. Elle est devenu mauvaise. Mais lorsque leur chemin se recroise de force, (t/p) sera forcée de refaire face au passé qu'elle voulait faire disparaître.
1. Prologue

Rappel :

(t/n) : ton nom

(t/p) : ton prénom

(c/y) : couleur des yeux

(c/c) : couleur de cheveux

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Je courais dans les bois sans m'arrêter, l'adrénaline me permettait de tenir debout malgré le fait que je courais depuis des heures. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mais je refusais que mes larmes coulent et s'entremêlent avec la pluie qui me tombait dessus. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que je le cherchais éperdument, la rage au visage. Je ne voulais ressentir rien d'autre, même si c'était dur.

(t/p) : KENNY !

J'avais l'impression que le bruit de la pluie était plus bruyant que ma voix, c'était comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de faire en sorte qu'il m'entende... Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas à cause de ça que je ne le trouvais pas. Et pourtant...

(t/p) : KENNY !!!

Je continuais de hurler son nom jusqu'à ce que ma voix en déraille. Je refusais pourtant de montrer une quelconque tristesse sur mon visage, je voulais rester énervée conte lui jusqu'à en mourir. Mais plus le temps passait... Plus c'était difficile...

(t/p) : KENNY ! C'EST BON J'ABANDONNE !

Moi-même, je n'avais pas entendu ma phrase tellement ma voix s'était brisée. C'était de plus en plus difficile de contenir mes larmes, je ne voulais plus me cacher derrière cette fille dure que l'homme qui m'avait tout apprit avait fait de moi. Juste une fois, je voulais redevenir cette petite fille apeurée. Mes lèvres commençaient à trembler comme le reste de mon corps, j'avais arrêtée de courir dans tout les sens, le pluie me gifflait la figure. J'avais terriblement froid. Je commençais à ressentir la fatigue qui était en moi...

Il m'avait defié de le retrouver tout en disant que je n'en serai pas capable. Connaissant mon caractère, il savait parfaitement que j'allais m'énerver et relever le défi. Il savait tout aussi bien que la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à développer en moi était mon orientation. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour se cacher, je l'avais entendu ronchonner comme un enfant, je lui avais alors piqué son chapeau avant de m'éloigner le plus vite possible en rigolant. J'avais entendu quelques insultes charmantes derrière moi, mais sans plus.

Trois heures de recherches pour rien en retour, hormis une pluie incessante et un chapeau à la main qui me paraissait lourd depuis le temps que je le tenais...

Son chapeau...

... Son chapeau !

Je releva la tête subitement en regardant autour de moi, puis leva subitement ma main qui tenait l'objet en question en serrant les dents. J'avais de nouveau quelques choses à dire.

(t/p) : KENNY ! ÉCOUTE MOI ENFOIRÉ ! TU... TU VAS DEVOIR TÔT OU TARD VENIR CHERCHER LA MERDE QUE TU METS TOUT LES JOURS SUR TA TÊTE ! TE CONNAISSANT, T'ES PAS ENCORE PRÊT À ASSUMER TON DÉBUT DE CALVITIE !

Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse... La seule excuse que J'avais pour qu'il se pointe, sachant très bien que ça n'allait rien donné... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'accrochais comme ça ?

J'ai vraiment été une belle idiote...

(t/p) : OH KENNY !!!

Ce n'était pas en criant que j'avais son chapeau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il allait apparaître comme par magie, et je le savais très bien. J'étais juste désespérée... Désespérée comme tout. Ma chevelure (c/c) qui me tombait à la figure était aussi mouillé que tout le reste de mon corps. Je tenais fortement le chapeau que j'avais à la main comme si ma vie en dépendait...

Juste une dernière fois, je voulais une dernière fois crier, un dernier espoir d'avoir une réponse ou une apparition en retour... Juste une...

Je relevais la tête en ouvrant la bouche, mais un orage bruyant me fit échapper à la place d'un nom, un cri de frayeur. Mon pouls s'était accéléré et en voulant reculer, je perdis l'équilibre et glissa sur la boue formée par cette pluie interminable. Ma tête heurta brusquement un arbre derrière moi, me faisant échapper une deuxième cri, mais cette fois-ci, de douleur. Je suis rester un moment assise sans rien faire, puis je siffla entre mzs dents en essayant tant bien que mal de me relever. Mais les bruits effrayants de la brise continuaient de me faire peur, tellement peur que je refusai de bouger. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence...

J'étais complètement terrorisée. Je remarquai que je tremblais beaucoup trop puis me recroquevilla sur moi-même en soufflant. Toute ma peau était noyée à cause de l'eau qui venait du ciel. J'en avais assez d'être trempée comme ça...

Inconsciemment, j'avais mis le chapeau de Kenny pour me rechauffer. Celui-ci était trop grand encore pour ma petite tête, mais ça m'était égal, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, même si mes larmes trempaient mes joues sans que ça ne s'arrête...

Kenny... Sale enflure, c'est un vrai don chez toi de lâcher les autres...

J'inspirai et expirai bruyamment malgré pour réussir à calmer tout mon corps le temps que la pluie et les bruits assourdissants veuillent bien s'arrêter. Des souvenirs resurgirent et je ne savais pas si je devais en être apaisé ou non...

Après tout, se remémorer l'endroit où j'avais grandi n'avait rien d'appaisant...

... Puis je me remis en tête un visage...

Un visage qui me crispa entièrement le corps et qui mit fin à mes tremblements, mais qui arrêta mon coeur en même temps. Beaucoup trop.

... Livaï...

Bordel, je me sentai encore plus mal en revoyant ce visage fermé, mais qui au fond, était quelqu'un de si gentil... Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il arrivait à s'en sortir dans l'enfer que sont les Bas-fonds ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en sort... C'est Livaï...

Il avait toujours été plus fort que quiconque... Plus fort que moi... Que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Lui, il s'était fait à l'idée que Kenny était parti, mais moi je ne l'avais pas supportée et l'avait abandonné. J'avais abandonné Livaï en le laissant seul dans le néant ou nous étions normalement condamnés. Il devait me détester maintenant...

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Retourner là bas...? Retrouver Livaï... ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai même ?

"Cet enfoiré à refait la même chose, du coup je reviens car tu es mon plan B pour ne pas que je reste seule."

Non... J'allais assumer le fait que le karma avait joué de moi. Et puis, jamais je ne retournerai dans cet endroit... Il m'avait laissé un arrière goût horrible... Je n'y retournerai jamais.

Sous cette pluie immonde je me rendait au moins compte d'une chose... J'avais eu tort de penser que la règle "ne se fier à personne" ne s'adressai pas à tout le monde. Je ne voulais plus m'accrocher à qui que ce soit. Soit c'était moi qui gâchait tout au bout d'un moment, soit se sont les autres qui ne veulent plus de moi.

Autant rester seule même si c'était triste... Même si j'en avais peur...

Les larmes cessèrent de couler en même temps que le soleil refesait surface dans le ciel. Je voulais pourtant rester dans l'ombre que me faisait ce chapeau que j'avais pratiquement vu toute mon enfance...

Puis après quelques minutes ou je sentai que quelque chose changeait en moi... J'ai enfin eu la force de me relever et d'avancer.

*

( 1250 mots )


	2. Rendre justice

Rappel :

(t/p) : ton prénom

(t/n) : ton nom

(c/c) : couleur des cheveux

(c/y) : couleur des yeux

Bonne lecture ! u.u

Le temps d'aujourd'hui avait vraiment été beau, ce qui me dégoutais fortement. Je n'aimais pas les belles journées comme ça. Les vieux d'en haut se plaignent toujours de tout, que ce soit le temps trop chaud ou trop froid... Ces gens là ne savent pas ce que c'est de se réveiller tous les jours en se disant "Encore une journée en enfer, en espérant que je ne me fasse pas violer et egorgée ensuite.". Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vivaient au juste ? Le genre humain n'avait pas changer bordel. Moi-même, je me dégoutai puisque je me plaignais aussi alors que j'ai vécu beaucoup pire que des porcs bourges. À croire que tout n'est que cercle vicieux en fin de compte. De toute façon, c'est le monde entier qui était écoeurant pour moi.

Les années étaient maintenant passés depuis que j'étais... Indépendante, et j'avais une image plutôt laide vis-à-vis des gens ; une assassin et trafiquante inarêtable comme disait la presse et autre connerie sur papier. En même temps, c'est ce que j'étais alors je ne dirais rien sur ça. Je tuais, je trafiquais et je faisais tout autre choses dites condamnable, et ça depuis maintenant des années sans qu'on n'ait pu réellement m'identifier, du moins. Il ne connaissait pas mon nom, ni d'où je venais, il n'avait qu'un visage flou dans leur tête et le chapeau que j'avais à la tête. Je n'étais qu'une sorte de démon pour eux qui repartait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Des remords sur tout ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais. Ils en ont déjà eus eux pour les "racailles" d'en bas ? À force de toujours nous faire chier et nous rabaisser, ils ne valaient vraiment pas mieux. De toute façon c'était comme ça ; manger ou être mangé. Ça a toujours été comme ça et les titans en étaient bien la preuve vu qu'ils le faisaient littéralement... Quand j'y pense, peut être que si l'être humain n'était pas si humble à toujours reculer quand la menace avance, il n'aurait pas perdu le mur Maria il y'a moins d'un an de ça maintenant. Après je me fous bien, on finira tous par crever alors...

Je sortis enfin de mes pensées, j'avais rêvassé pendant trop longtemps, tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression de m'être égaré, et je détestais ça maintenant ; me perdre. Je m'étais embarqué dans une petite ruelle sombre, me faisant penser à celles mon enfance... Ça n'avait rien de très rassurant, du moins pour les personnes normales, mais comme je ne l'étais pas, il n'y avait aucun problème. Je venais de sortir d'un bar après une longue journée à rien foutre pour une fois. Et maintenant, je voulais tout simplement rentrer chez moi et dormir pendant une semaine entière. J'avais certes bu, mais j'avais encore toute ma tête à peu près. À peu près...

Quand j'étais plus jeune, Kenny m'avait dit que l'alcool était le meilleur remède contre les problèmes de la vie le temps d'une soirée... Puis pour me le montrer, il m'avait forcé à boire une bouteille entière sans que je ne puisse reprendre mon souffle. Je ne me souvenais pas de la suite d'ailleurs, mais il parrait que j'ai mis à terre le barman des lieux en l'écrasant sur une des tables qui avait été brisée par le poid de celui-ci... Le connard qui me servait de mentor ne se gênait pas pour rire à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment tandis que moi je me mettais à bouder tout en jurant que je ne toucherai plus jamais à un verre de ma vie. Il m'a ensuite dis que tout le monde disait ça la première fois mais qu'ensuite c'était repartit pour plusieurs tours un moment ou à un autre...

Pff, il était chiant à avoir toujours raison...

Je posais ma main sur le chapeau toujours légèrement trop grand que j'avais à la tête d'un air beaucoup plus renfermé. Malgré les années, je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup grandi à croire... Il ne m'allait toujours pas entièrement... Mais je ne pouvais pas, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas pour autant le retirer...

Il parrait qu'on peut aussi se mettre à déprimer quand on se bourre trop la gueule. Pff sans façon pour moi. C'est pas comme si je le faisais là... Si ?

J'entendis un bruit soudain qui venait de derrière et me tournai alors furtivement en relevant le chapeau légèrement abîmé sur ma tête, fixant les horizons de mes yeux (c/y). La ruelle était soudainement redevenu beaucoup plus calme.

Je n'étais pas naïve pour autant, je sentais que je n'étais pas seule.

À peine que je tournai alors les talons que le bruit revis encore une fois, se rapprochant beaycoup plus rapidement. Il ne m'en avait pas fallut plus pour lever mon manteau et alors sortir une de mes armes en dessous avant de me tourner d'une grande vitesse vers la petite silhouette en face de moi. Celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt en se crispant de tous ses même et moi, j'avais manqué de tirer tout de suite sans réfléchir, mais mon doigt se stoppa à vu de la petite personne en face de moi.

... Pff c'était un gamin.

Il avait de grand yeux noisettes, des cheveux court blond et un teint légèrement basané, pas plus de douze ans en tout cas. S'était sûrement barrer de chez lui ou était alors à la rue tout seule. Oui parce qu'attendre que des gens passent dans une ruelle seul pour les attaquer comme une bête, je ne pense pas que ce soit le comportement d'un gosse ayant des vieux. J'harquais un sourcil d'un air mauvais tandis qu'il attendait sagement, comme si ce genre de situation ne lui était jamais arrivé et qu'il n'avait plus les cartes en mains. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour voir qu'il avait peur mais je ne baissai pas mon arme pour autant.

(T/p) : ... Je rêve ou t'allais tenter de me faire la peau le gosse ? me décidai-je enfin à parler de ma voix froide.

Il serra légèrement ses petites dents avant de souffler en regardant le sol. Il ne restait pas moins tendu pour autant. Il était tombé sur tellement plus fort. Dommage pour lui.

(T/p) : T'as une langue au moins ?

??? : Je... Je savais que t'avais un flingue...

(T/p) : Tss.

Il tentait de trouver ses mots en cachant son stress dû au fait qu'il avait une arme pointé à la tête, mais ça m'était un peu égal. De toute manière... Ce n'était pas lui que j'avais entendu la première fois...

Je regardais autour de moi d'un air un peu plus attentif tandis que le gosse continuait de bredouiller dans son coin. Il y'avait eu une différence entre le bruit qu'avait fait le gosse et le premier bruit que j'avais entendu, celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus loin, le morveux n'aurait pas pu arriver aussi vite de loin, ce ne serait pas humain. Soit il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'autre, soit j'avais vraiment trop bu aujourd'hui...

??? : J-J'ai entendu des bruits venant de ton manteau qui ressemblaient à des pièces... réussit-il à articuler pendant que je me concentrai alors de nouveau sur lui. J'ai cru que t'avais de l'argent sur toi...

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais pendant qu'il continuait de bredouiller tout en continuant de fixer le sol, déstabilisé.

??? : ... J'ai juste faim...

Il se tortillait tellement les doigts que j'allais commencer à croire qu'il allait les emmêler et faire un double nœud.

... En haut ou en bas, certaines personnes n'ont vraiment pas de chance en fait.

Je continuais de regarder autour de moi pendant un instant puis décidai de légèrement baisser mon arme en sifflant de nouveau, remettant ensuite certaines de mes mèches (c/c) en arrière.

(T/p) : Pff. T'as de la chance que je me sois pas entièrement soûlé. J'aurais pas réfléchis et je t'aurais directement tirer une balle dans l'œil sinon.

Il ne dit rien, mais même si n'avait plus d'arme en sa direction, il ne savais pas pour autant s'il pouvait s'enfuir, pleurer ou autre. Je relevais de nouveau mon chapeau avant de déposer plutôt violement ma mains sur la tête du gosse, il lâcha un petit cris de surprise avant d'être forcé à aller dans la direction ou j'allais, je faisais demi-tour sur mon chemin. Il me lâcha un regard froid et interrogateur dont je répondis aussitôt presque.

(T/p) : T'as de la chance, je suis d'humeur charitable. lâchai-je en gloussant sèchement. T'en fais pas, tu vas bouffer.

Faux. C'était surtout une mauvaise idée pour moi de rentrer au bercail alors que je n'étais pas sereine, loin de là. Peut importe ceux qui me suivaient depuis le début, je n'allais pas tomber dans leur piège aussi facilement. Ce gosse m'avait peut être en quelque sorte sauvé le cul en fin de compte...

J'étais alors de retour à la case départ : Le bar.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y venais loin de là. Cet endroit situé à Trost, au mur Rose. c'était devenu une petite habitude maintenant que j'y aille tous les soirs à peu près... C'était un endroit pas très bien vu, ce qui était plutôt parfait pour passer inaperçu, j'étais fière de ma découverte, même si l'endroit me faisait penser à un bordel... Et je m'y connaissais légèrement en cette matière...

C'était clair qu'aucun membre des brigades spéciales n'allaient venir ici, ils tenaient beaucoup trop à leur derrière pour risquer leur vie dans un endroit mal vu comme ça. Même si ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment que certains d'entres eux se pointent pour fuir leur responsabilité et picoler comme des imbéciles. Vous avez maintenant la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais fais attraper : la flemmardise des brigades. Je pourrais tuer le roi en personne devant eux, ils seraient capable de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu juste pour être tranquille. Ils avaient beau être menaçant depuis un moment sur mon fait, ce n'était que des mots sur des bouts de papier j'ai envie de vous dire. J'ai vécu tellement de chose, ce n'était pas ça qui allait me faire peur. Mais si je me fais prendre, je penses que je n'aurais mais alors aucun cadeau. Je ne m'inquietai pas pour autant. Il y a toujours plus de menaces que de frappés.

??? : Il n'est pas un peu grand pour toi ?

... Fait chier, j'avais oublié le gosse.

Je me tournai vers lui d'un air plus menaçant tout en scrutant les environs. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas trop de monde hormis des gens d'un air pas net, mais c'est tout. Je reconcentrai alors mes yeux (c/y) vers le gosse qui continuait de me regarder sans baisser les yeux avec quelques miettes autour de la bouche, dégueu. Mais c'est qu'en plus le morveux reprend la confiance maintenant qu'il n'a plus la menace de recevoir une balle entre ses yeux...

(T/p) : T'as pas des parents à aller faire chier le môme ?

??? : Pff t'es marrante toi.

Pourquoi je me suis arrêter avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette déjà ? Il afficha une mine boudeuse tandis que j'avais arrêtée de le regarder en soupirant. J'avais des maux de tête maintenant...

(T/p) : Niro ! appelai-je en faisant légèrement sursauté le môme à côté.

Ledit Niro se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire un peu trop bête à mon goût, il l'avait toujours de toute façon. Un teint clair, des cheveux brun, des petits yeux noirs au reflet gris. C'était le dernier de sa famille, tout le monde dans celle-ci travaillait dans le bar familial ou j'étais actuellement, et je discutais souvent avec lui quand je venais. D'après ce que j'aurais cru comprendre, ses parents n'étaient pas là ce soir pour s'occuper de servir les clients avec lui, il était donc tout seul pour ça. Le pauvre n'allait clairement pas tenir, il était beaucoup trop gentil pour ça, je lui ai demander une corbeille de pain entière sans devoir payer, et il a accepté quand même, un vrai ange...

Il se dirigea vers moi après avoir essuyer quelque verres.

Niro : Tu vas encore vouloir vider un de nos stock de pain sans payer ? soupira-t-il d'un air de repproche qui ne voulais pas se faire sentir.

(T/p) : Non t'en fais pas, je veux juste un verre d'eau.

Niro : Je t'apportes ça tout de suite !

Il se tourna vers le gamin qui continuait de rester silencieux à côté de moi tout en abimant le comptoir avec ses ongles. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi en souriant plus tendrement.

Niro : Je ne savais pas je tu t'occupais des enfants (t/p)...

(T/p) : Oh tu sais... commençai-je d'un ton théâtrale en relevant la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Tu n'es pas le seul à être un ange tombé du ciel !

J'entendis le gamin à mes côtés déglutir avant que je ne remarque que Niro avait les joues rosies. Il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine à la vitesse de la lumière.

... Bizarre. J'ai rien dis de bizarre pourtant, si ?

??? : Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un équipement tridimensionnel ? Le gosse leva légèrement mon manteau à ma grande surprise, regardant de travers ce que j'avais à la taille, il se tourna ensuite vers moi d'un air plus haineux. ... T'es un soldat ?

Je laissai échapper un petit rire moqueur avant de répondre.

(T/p) : Non merci, tu rêves !

??? : ... T'es une sorte de trafiquante ou un tru dans le genre alors ?

(T/p) : Mmh... Dans le genre ouais.

Il y a moins d'un mois, on peut dire que j'ai complètement enculé la société en déviant la trajectoire d'une cargaison qui était censée arriver au Q.G des brigades spéciales à Sina. Et ça en valait tellement la peine... J'ai vendu les équipements à d'autres gars qui avait de quoi me payer une somme grandement raisonnable, et je m'en suis gardé un avec les avantages. J'avais mis du temps pour réussir à m'en servir mais ça avait porter ses fruits et je m'amusais comme une dingue avec ce truc. C'est depuis cette attaque que les brigades sont plutôt menaçante à mon sujet. Non pas parce que j'avais volé une centaines de leur équipement vendus à d'autres trafiquant non. C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai du tuer la personne qui emmenait la cargaison sans se dire que c'était son dernier jour. Un soldats, qui était une femme. Elle allait me tirer dessus aussi, c'était elle ou moi, et je ne regrette pas de m'avoir choisis moi, loin de là.

Niro sortit de la cuisine en me rapportant le verre d'eau que j'avais demandé, avec le même sourire bête au visage tandis que je me contentait de hocher la tête en guise de merci et de boire ce qu'on m'avait apporté. Le gosse à ma gauche ne disait plus rien depuis un moment et m'examinait. De grands rires insupportables commençaient à s'entendre au fond de la salle tandis que celle-ci se vidait de plus en plus...

Je faisais tourner mon verre vide sur le comptoir avant de poser mes yeux (c/y) dans ces petits yeux noisettes. Il voulait que je le frappe ou quoi ? Je me décidai à poursuivre une discussion même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie

(T/p) : À moi de poser des questions. T'as toujours été à la rue petit ?

??? : J'ai un prénom tu sais.

(T/p) : Cool pour toi mais ça répond pas à ma question.

Il plissa les yeux avant de faire mine de m'imiter. Pff imbécile. Je pensais que je n'allais jamais avoir ma réponse lorsqu'il s'était enfin décider à ouvrir la bouche.

??? : J'habitais avec mes parents avant...

(T/p) : ... Et ?

??? : Et rien du tout. me coupa-t-il sèchement. Ils sont mort... Un jour on s'est balader dehors le soir et ils se sont fait tuer par un fou qui passait dans la même rue que nous... Je crois qu'il avait trop bu ou je sais pas quoi...

Je ne disais rien mais j'écoutais pour autant.

??? : ... Les brigades spéciales n'ont jamais retrouvé ce malade qui s'était enfuit après son massacre... Ils n'ont jamais continuer l'enquête. il serrait un peu trop fort les poing à mon goût. En fait... Ils n'ont jamais rien fait.

Surprenant ? Pas le moins du monde. Je l'avais dis. Je n'avais toujours dis. Les rires surgirent de nouveau derrière nous et commençaient réellement à me chauffer les nerfs tandis que Niro passa devant moi d'un air dépité en voyant les deux hommes balèze derrière, il se racla la gorge avant d'enfin se diriger vers eux, sûrement pour leur dire de quitter les lieux où de baisser d'un ton. Je me reconcentrai sur le môme qui était partit dans un monde beaucoup plus sombre.

(T/p) : ... Désolée petit.

Luka : Luka. m'avait presque coupé le gosse en serrant les dents intérieurement. C'est Luka.

Je ne répondis rien et me suis contenter de fixer de nouveau l'étagère remplis de bouteilles en face de moi... J'avais envie d'un verre maintenant... Oublier de nouveau, le temps d'une soirée, ce petit blond m'a déprimée...

Luka : ... Si ce ne sont que les meilleurs qui peuvent intégrer cette fractions, pourquoi ils font rien pour montrer leur utilité ? réfléchissait d'un air haineux Ledit Luka à côté de moi. Pff. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être les plus fort pour ensuite être tranquille et ne plus rien foutre.

(T/p) : T'es pas si débile pour un enfant.

Il se contenta de siffler méchamment avant de continuer à se perdre dans ses pensées, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était de la rage ou de l'ambition qui entourait son aura. Mais peut être bien que c'était les deux. J'arrêtais de le regardais en concentrant mes pupilles sur autres choses en croisant les bras.

(T/p) : Mais... Si ça te soûle à ce point. soufflai-je en mettant mes bottines sur le comptoir tout en relevant la vieillerie sur ma tête. Rejoins-les pour leur montrer que toi tu vaux mieux...

Il leva aussitôt la tête vers moi, il me fixait d'un air très énervé comme si je venais de me foutre de lui.

Luka : La ferme ! Si je rejoignais les brigades spéciales, crois-moi que je ferais pas comme eux ! Je deviendrai capitaine et je ferais en sorte de tout garder en ordre et d'agir quand il le faut ! Bien sûr que je vaux mieux qu'eux !

Super, un impulsif sur les bords.

(T/p) : Cris pas... lâchai-je en lui faisant une pichenette au front. J'ai pas dis ça ironiquement, je le pense vraiment.

Il me regarda d'un air mauvais après la pichenette mais s'appaisa ensuite après avoir entendu la suite de ma phrase. Je croisai les bras en fixant la toiture des lieux.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une fenêtre sur le toit pour atteindre celle-ci...

(T/p) : ... Si tu penses que tu peux changer quelque chose, alors fais le c'est tout, reste pas à te plaindre des faits. T'es un gamin intelligent, j'ai aucun doute sur le fait que t'arriveras loin... Ça pourrait être une forme de justice pour tes vieux d'un côté.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse mais je n'en attendais pas une en réalité. Je me mis à fermer les yeux comme pour rester dans un grand calme qui ne dura pas si longtemps.

Luka : ... Est-ce que toi aussi tu fais... Ce que tu fais pour rendre justice ?

( 3281 mots )

La suite très très très très très très prochainement. J'espère. ._.


	3. Retrouvaille

**Rappel :**

 **(T/p) : Ton prénom**

 **(T/n) : Ton nom**

 **(C/c) : Couleur des cheveux**

 **(C/y) : Couleur des yeux**

 **Bonne Lecture ! .**

*

 **Luka :**

Est-ce que toi aussi tu fais... Ce que tu fais pour rendre justice ?

Je rouvris mes yeux sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Mes yeux fixaient une petite fenêtre sur le toit qui semblait vieille. La lumière de l'intérieur du bar était claire tandis que l'extérieur était aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Je me décidai à légèrement me tourner ma tête vers le gamin.

Il voulait une réponse, mais j'en voulais une aussi.

Une justice...

 **(T/p) :**... Mmh... j _e relevais la tête de mon air habituellement renfermé._ Qu'est ce qu'une gamine non désirée et abandonnée pourrait rendre quelconque justice à elle-même en emmerdant les lois ?

Je me suis décider à continuer en fixant de nouveau l'étagère, me fixant moi même sur le reflet d'une des bouteilles.

 **(T/p) :** ... Non... J'ai grandis dans la violence. C'était une habitude de voir ça tout les jours et de le subir... À croire que c'est dans les gênes... Si je fais ce que je fais maintenant... C'est tout simplement parce que c'est dans mes cordes...

Le petit blond ne disait rien et continuait me fixer sans que je ne puisse comprendre le moindre sentiment sur son visage. Il tourna légèrement la tête en claquant légèrement sa langue contre son palais.

 **Luka** : ... T'es bizarre tu sais. _se contenta-t-il de dire en détournant les yeux d'un air pensif._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement avant que ce ne soit mon tour de le fixer d'un air incompréhensible. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et répondit à mon regard persistant.

 **Luka** : ... Quoi ?

"T'es bizarre tu sais (t/p)..."

Ce même ton légèrement grossier et irrespectueux, le même regard perçant et impoli...

"... Et toi, tu es un rabat-joie tu sais..."

"...Tch."

 **(T/p)** : ... Rien... _ai-je dis avec un leger sourire._ Tu m'as juste rappelé une très vieille connaissance...

Cette discussion avait vite été interrompu après que l'on ait entendu un bruit sourd venant du fond de la salle, là où était les deux idiots complètement soûle. L'un des deux avait violement prit le petit brun qu'était Niro par le col. Il avait beau se secouer dans tous les sens, ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher le grand homme en face de lui de le casser en deux. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas dû apprécier que "L'ange" veuille les jeter dehors. Un des deux avait jeter son verre par terre d'où le bruit qu'on avait entendu il y'a quelques secondes, on pouvait voir les éclats briller sur le sol. Quel gâchis.

 **Imbécile** : TU CROIS AVOIR LE DROIT DE NOUS DONNER DES ORDRES MORVEUX ?!

Le brun qu'était Niro était complètement envahit par la peur, ça pouvait se voir même à des centaines de mètres. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol tellement ce connard le tenait fermement.

C'est lorsque le deuxième homme derrière commença à se frotter les poings, signe qu'il allait lui en coller une, que je me décidai à me lever de ma chaise sans dire un mot. Luka haussa un sourcil en demandant ce que je faisais, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je marchais calmement vers les brutes qui commençaient vraiment à pousser mes nerfs à un point se non retour. Celui derrière allait se décider à lui en foutre une tandis que Niro se recroquevillait sur lui-même. J'attrapais alors rapidement le bras qui tenait le petit brun et le poing de l'autre avec ma deuxième main. Ils eurent tous les trois un instant de surprise en me fixant avant que je ne me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

 **(T/p) :** Je crois qu'il vous à dit de vous casser.

Un silence pendant un léger moment, puis on entendit un bruit sourd correspondant au cul de Niro qui avait violement atterri au sol, ce qui lui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur tandis que les deux idiots balèzes se tournèrent entièrement face à moi d'un air menaçant.

 **Imbécile 2** : Tu penses pouvoir nous donner des ordre pétasse ?

Je lâchai un mini soupir avant de faire une pichenette vers le haut à mon chapeau histoire de le remonter une nouvelle fois. Niro me regardait, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas la peine de m'attirer des ennuies, mais ce n'était pas moi qui allait en recevoir en réalité. J'étais déjà à crant alors sans compter qu'un de ces deux imbécile ait posé brutalement sa main sur mon bras... C'était difficile de garder, mon calme. Tout simplement parce qu' en réalité je n'en avait pas.

 **Imbécile** : Si tu penses qu'on va t'obéir salope, tu te...

Je ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir que lui avait déjà retourner le bras en foutant au même moment un coup de pied au ventre de son accolite derrière, celui-ci tenta de garder l'équilibre mais en vain. J'avais pu entendre les os se craquer en même temps que le propriétaire du bras en question ne se mette à hurler de douleur. Sentant que le deuxième au sol se relevait brutalement derrière moi, je donnais un coup de genoux vite et efficace au pancréas de l'homme au bras cassé, histoire qu'il ne se relève pas tout de suite, et me tournai très vite vers le deuxième avec une arme que J'avais sortis en même temps, maintenant pointé sur lui, ce qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Le silence s'était alors fait entendre sans que personne ne bouge ou même ne respire.

Il n'y avait que les pleurs de l'autre débile qui remplissaient la pièce, mis à part ça, silence complet. Je vis Niro derrière faire les gros yeux, c'était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je restai concentré sur l'homme en face, qui était certe plus grand, mais beaucoup plus faible.

 **(T/p)** : Quand on vous dit de vous barrer... Vous le faites. _je montrai Niro du doigt ce qui le fit légèrement bondir à cause du stress._ C'est lui qui décide de qui reste et qui part, c'est clair ? Alors maintenant, vous aller faire ce qu'il a dit et partir avant que mon doigt ne glisse et n'appuye accidentellement sur la détente.

Il prit un léger instant avant de réellement se rendre compte de sa situation et ne répliqua rien de plus. Il se précipita vers son ami pour le relever avant qu'ils ne filent aussi vite que l'éclair. Pff, ça a les muscles mais ça n'a pas le cerveau ni la technique. Beau à l'extérieur et pourris à l'intérieur, c'est si pathétique. Je rangeais mon arme avant de me tourner vers le gosses qui n'avait sûrement ratée aucun détail de la scène, il avait la bouche entre ouverte comme un gamin admiratif. Si c'était le cas, autant dire que j'étais sûrement... Un très bon exemple.

 **Luka** : ... Wow. _lâcha-t-il en continuant de me fixer avec ses grand yeux noisettes._

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire satisfait avant de me tourner vers le brun qui avait toujours l'air autant chamboulé. Lui, me fixait en fronçant les sourcils, il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais seule quelques lettres réussissaient à sortir. J'haussais un sourcil d'un air légèrement innocent.

 **(T/p) :** ... De rien ?

Dès la fin de mes paroles, quelque choses attira mon attention par les fenêtres. Je m'étais mis a plisser les yeux tout en continuant de fixer l'éxterieur. Quelqu'un de normal aurait juste vu le noir complet qu'était la nuit. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de normal, je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui baissait aussi facilement sa garde. On m'a toujours apprit à me méfier sans arrête.

 _... Une silhouette._

 **Niro** : Hé ho ! (T/p) ! Hé tu peux me répondre s'il te plait ?!

 _Non plusieurs. Une dizaine._

 **Luka :** ... Elle est morte ?

 _Non, une vingtaine, ou même plus. Ils se tiennent près. Ils attendent quelque chose._

 _Ils ont des armes._

 **Niro** : (T/p) ?! Tu es sûre que t... !

Je lui avait tout de suite saisis le bras avec aussi celui du gosse, courant le plus rapidement possible vers l'arrière du comptoir devant leur yeux puisque surpri

 **Luka** : Hé ! Mais... !

Des bruit sourd començaient à se faire entendre, j'avais sauter par dessus le bar en bois quelques millième de seconde avant que ça ne tire. Plusieurs balles atterissaient dans tout les sens face à la surprises des garçons à mes côtés. La hauteur du comptoir nous protégeait alors que nous étions accroupi en dessous. Luka se bouchait les oreilles en fermant les yeux tandis que Niro était comme en état de choc.

Quant à moi, j'attendais que les bruits se stoppent de mon air toujours aussi froid, pour les autres, les bruits étaient insoutenables, mais pour moi, je ne les entendaient pas tellement, j'étais obnubilée par la situation actuelle.

Je m'étais prise un embuscade.

Je m'était prise une grosse putain d'embuscade par les brigades spéciales en personne...

Les bouteilles s'éclataient en face de nous et laissaient couler leur liquide sur le sol, on pouvait y voir les reflet de la lumière de l'intérieur. Les bruits avaient cessé maintenant, mais aucun d'entre nous ne bougea le moindre millimètre. Niro avait eu l'air de revenir sur terre petit à petit tandis que Luka voulait se relever pour voir ce qu'il se tramait mais je le retenus brusquement par le bras.

 **(T/p)** : Un seul faux geste, et ils te tirerons dessus sans réfléchir.

Il ne dit rien mais avait capter le message.

À vue des choses, le bar familial ne devait plus autant ressembler à un bar que ça. C'était les parents du jeune brun qui allaient être content tiens. Je plaignais Niro qui justement n'avait quand même rien demandé tout comme le gosse. Quand on y pensait, ces imbécile dehors avaient tirés en présence d'innocent. Non seulement ils avaient tirés sur une propriété sans même prévenir du danger aux chef des lieux, mais en plus ils avaient décidé de mettre en danger la vie de deux personnes pour leur coup. Pff, si c'était ça les "agissements" dont ils parlaient depuis un moment, c'était franchement pathétique. J'examinais tout de font en comble. Les brigades avaient beau avoir pris des risques, je me retrouvaient quand même dans un léger pétrin. C'était une souricière dans lequel j'étais ; Réussir à bloquer quelqu'un sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et ça peut importe l'issue qu'on pourrait prendre... En ce moment, les soldats des brigades spéciales devaient tous être autour du bâtiment à attendre le moindre geste émanant de l'intérieur. Je continuai de réfléchir dans mon coin alors que depuis le début, j'avais la solution au dessus de moi.

 _... Pff, j'en étais sûr, trop facile..._

 **Luka** : (T/p) ? _se questionna le gosse suite au silence qui régnait de ma bouche._

 **(T/p)** : Trente secondes après que je sois sortis du bar... _commençais à expliquer d'une voix calme mais strict_. Vous leverez doucement les mains avant de vous diriger vers la sortie pour clarifier que vous êtes des victimes dans l'histoire.

Le gosse se tût un instant pendant que je continuait à fixer ce qui avait en haut de ma tête, il continua d'un air neutre :

 **Luka** : Ça va aller ?

 **(T/p)** : Je sais ce que je dis quand même. _dis-je d'une voix froide._ Tout ira bien si vous leur expliquer à ces cons.

 **Luka** : ... Je parlais de toi.

Je me retournai vers lui assez surprise du au fait qu'il avait une légère inquiétude à mon égard. Son regard était insistant et ne tenait pas à lâcher le mien, j'avais finis par abandonner la bataille avant de farfouiller dans mon manteau, attirant deux regards interrogateurs sur moi. J'attrapais avec ma main gauche un de mes flingues pour préparer mon coup tout en entendant Niro déglutir intérieurement, ce qui me fit soupirer intérieurement.

 _Petite nature va._

De mon autre main, j'avais sortis un petit sac remplis de pièces qu'aussitôt après avoir sortis, je lançait en direction du blondinet au teint bazané qui attrapa l'objet d'un air surpris. Il examinait un instant la petite fortune entre ses mains avant de légèrement sourire en se tournant vers moi.

 **Luka** : Je savais que j'avais entendu des bruits de pièces tout à l'heure...

 **(T/p)** : T'as de l'ouïe le gosse. Par contre, ne dépenses pas tout lors de tes sorties après tes entraînements au session de recrutement, compris futur capitaine ?

Son visage s'effaça légèrement avant que je ne me rapproche de lui, il recule légèrement mais sans plus.

 **(T/p)** : Si tu as la possibilité de le faire alors rends justice... Luka.

Il s'était mit à légèrement rougir en me fixant dans les yeux d'un air rayonnant que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Les garçons sont vraiment étrange. Encore une fois je n'ai rien dis de bizarre, si ?

Je lâchai un soupir avant de me tourner vers Niro qui était dans ses pensées depuis un long moment maintenant

 **(T/p)** : ... C'est con, t'aurais pus épater tes vieux en leur disant que tu avais réussis tout seul à virer deux imbécile dans le bar...

Il se tourna vers moi un instant sans rien dire. Son stress s'était apaisé pour laisser place à une tout autre expression faciale que je ne pouvais pas identifier. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement nerveux en fixant le sol trempé par le vin et le champagne.

 **Niro** : De toute façon, il n'aurait pas cru à ce mensonge...

J'haussais les épaules avant de prendre de nouveau les épaules.

 **(T/p)** : Un jour tu les épateras t'en fais pas... Les anges ne peuvent pas ne pas être récompensés de leur bien être.

Il se radoucit complètement avant de me fixer comme le gosse. J'étais vraiment d'humeur à rassurer les gens ce soir moi dis donc... Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais avant de me redresser légèrement pour me préparer. C'était à présent maintenant ou jamais.

 **(T/p)** : À votre place, je me boucherai les oreilles. _conseillai-je en commençant à lever mon arme._

 **Niro** : (T/p) ! _m'appela le brun en me tirant la manche ce qui me destabilisa légèrement alors que j'étais à deux doigts de faire mon coup, mon coeur en avait raté un batement face à la bêtise du garçon a ma droite et il s'en aperçu_. D-Désolé ! Mais...

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils sans quitter des yeux mon regard impatient et froid que j'avais comme toujours. Son regard devint alors un peu plus sérieux avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

 **Niro** : T... Tu me dois les réparations du bar ! Et... Tu ne pourras pas me passer l'argent qu'il faut dans les semaines qui vont suivre si tu te fais attraper... Alors... Ne te fais pas prendre...

Je restai silencieuse face à lui sans qu'il ne puisse déchiffrer mon visage. On pouvait entendre un silence autour de nous, tout le monde.

Que ce soit ici ou à l'éxterieur du bâtiment attendait quelque chose, l'un me voulait un certain bien alors que l'autre voulait me faire le plus grand des mais, je gloussai face à cette idée...

Puis je relèvai la tête en même temps que mon chapeau vers les deux garçons en face de moi.

 **(T/p)** : Notez bien... _commençai-je en levant mon arme vers le haut._ (T/p) (T/n) ne se fait jamais prendre si facilement et ça dans n'importe quel situation.

Ils se bouchèrent aussitôt les oreilles après la fin de ma phrase, puis mon doigt appuya sur la détente faisant alors éclater la vitre de la fenêtre en dessous de nous les verres tombant comme de la pluie au temps chaud. Après ça, je n'avais pas plus de temps à perdre et m'élança alors aussi vite que possible sur le toit en passant en équipement tridimensionnel, j'entendis certains crier dehors en commençant à apercevoir une silhouette à l'intérieur qu'était la mienne, et il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour que les tirs retentissent de nouveau, mais bien sûr c'était trop tard pour m'attendre. Mon corps entier passa à l'exterieur du bâtiment, sans aucune égratignure. Le vent commença alors a souffler dans mes cheveuc (c/c) tenu par le chapeau sur ma tête et je me tournai vers en bas pour voir mes deux camarades allaient bien. Les deux levèrent la tête vers moi pour voir à leur tour si tout allait bien, je me contentai de leur faire signe d'au revoir en tirant mon chapeau avant de me relever et de tirer les câbles de l'équipement plus loin afin de sortir de cette embuscade. J'avais pu entendre un _"bonne chance"_ de mon barman préféré.

Sauf que je n'avais pas besoin de chance, ce qui en ont besoin sont justement les plus faibles.

En commençant à m'elancer hors du toit, je remarquai quelques soldats qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de voir ne serait-ce que mon aura passer au dessus d'eux, ce qui au début me fit doucement sourire, tout le monde me regardait bouche bée. Certains commencèrent à s'élancer à ma poursuite. Ils commençaient à arriver à mon niveau dans les rue sombre de Trost, la nuit légèrement froide, et le vent qui te giflait le sang. Je me mis à déraper légèrement sur le sol pour prendre le chemin qui était tout de suite à ma gauche, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le petit groupe n'avait pas put me suivre après ça, je continuais alors de toute vitesse ma route pour quitter le district et me diriger vers l'intérieur du Mur Rose, c'était sûr qu'après ça, ils ne pourraient plus faire quoi que ce soit.

D'autres arrivèrent vers les côtés pour tenter de me bloquer mais en vain, je mis à me laisser tomber vers le sol avant de me remettre droite, puis je dégageai plus de gaz qu'habitiellement, ce qui me fit foncer d'un coup pour ensuite revenir à ma vitesse normale.

Je n'avais pour autant pas vu quelqu'un en face de moi qui me fonçait justement dessus leur lame à la main. Sur cela, j'avais justement un problème d'arme, vu que je n'avais pas de lame a mon équipement, j'étais désavantagée vu que je ne pouvais pas non plus utiliser mes armes sur moi en meme temps que la manœuvre. Je n'avais pas le choix que de réussir à l'esquiver.

Il commença à diriger sa lame vers moi mais je me précipitai vers le bas pour l'eviter, j'avais pu remarquer sous cette cape une chevelure blonde et une moustache avec un bouc que je ne pouvais que me contenter de devisager, ce n'était pas le moment de vouloir faire un carnage et je le savais.

Mais ce fut là que quelques chose me tracassa à un point que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, mes yeux s'agrandirent légèrement lorsque je vis le dos de la cape de cet homme. Elle n'avait pas comme effigie le symbole des brigades spéciales.

C'était des ailes, une bleue et une autre blanche qui toute les deux se croisaient. Les ailes de la liberté.

Le symbole du bataillon d'exploration.

Je me mis à froncer les sourcils avant de me laisser tomber vers le bas pour perdre quelques mètres d'altitude. Le bataillon d'exploration était en fait à l'origine de cette attaque ? Tout ça n'était pas logique, pourquoi cherchait-il à m'arrêter alors que ce n'est pas vraiment leur rôle ? Moo qui étais pourtant sûre d'avoir vu le symbole des brigades spéciales sur une autre cape tout à l'heure...

J'avais faillit oublier de relancer mes câbles pour éviter de m'écraser au sol, je n'avais pas le temps de me poser un interrogatoire... Le mur n'était plus très loin justement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les soldats derrière me laissaient la tâche facile. Je les évitai au dernier moment en tournant sur moi même tout en boostant légèrement mon gaz malgré le fait qu'il n'y allait bientôt plus en avoir. Je me reconcentrai ensuite devant moi, apercevant de nouveau un chemin vers ma droite immédiate. J'étais sur que là au moins, ils n'allaient pouvoir me suivre vite.

Prise d'un léger sourire narquois, je dérapai de nouveau vers le chemin de ma droite où un marché nocturne était en cours. J'évitais de continuer ma course et me cachai alors derrière une cheminée d'un bâtiment de la rue. Certains continuèrent leur course droit devant en ne m'ayant pas vu ou en ayant rater leur virage. D'autres avaient réussis mais avaient continuer alors que je m'étais arrêter. Quelque secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous déjà très loin de moi et le mur de Trost me tendait les bras pour que je passe de l'autre côté sans aucun problème. Mais le fait que ce fut le bataillon d'exploration qui ait essayé de me capturer continuait d'attirer grandement mon intention, moi qui était pourtant sûre et certaine que les brigades spéciales étaient à l'origine.

Je me mis à fixer le mur de Trost d'un air victorieux, mais légèrement laissé sur ma fin. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mes armes en même temps que l'équipement était un problème, ils devraient faire des équipement où l'ont peut mettre à la place des lames, des armes à feu, ce serait tellement plus drôle...

Alors que je relevais légèrement mon chapeau pour la centième fois de la journée, j'avais comme eu l'impression que mes oreilles s'étaient dresser sous mes cheveux (c/c)... Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon entourage.

Mais lorsque je me mis à entendre des pas rapides se rapprocher de moi, je compris vite que c'était en réalité le cas. Avant même que je n'ai pu me retourner complètement tout en sortant une de mes armes, je me mis à ressentir une grande douleur au ventre, comprenant qu'on venait de me foutre un coup magistral à l'abdomen. Je lâcha un léger cri avant d'être forcée à devoir reculer. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de tomber du bâtiment ou j'étais sans même que je n'ai pu voir qui était mon agresseur, hormis la cape sur ses épaules.

J'atteris brusquement sur un des stands du marché nocturne en ayant traverser le toit en tissu de celui-ci. J'ai ensuite atterri sur plus dure, ressemblant à d'énorme tonneau d'huile que je brisai alors complètement face à mon poid, me retrouvant alors trempé par du gras de la tête au pied d'un air dégoûté. J'entendis des cris de frayeurs émanant de mon entourage tandis que je me relevais assez difficilement à cause du liquide qui me faisait plus glisser qu'autre chose. Je me retournai vers la personne qui s'occupait du stand sur lequel je venais de tomber d'un air mauvais qui luit fit perdre aussitôt ses couleurs.

 **(T/p)** : ... De l'huile ? Vraiment ?

Il se mit à hurler avant de se mettre à courir le plus loin possible de moi. Je me contentait de siffler méchamment devant les regard à la fois appeuré et curieux autour de moi je m'éloignais légèrement du stand, plus que contrarier par le coup que je venais de me prendre, cette personne en question avait été tellement rapide que je n'avais pas pu apercevoir ne serait-ce que son aura.

Mais alors même que je fis un pas, je sentais déjà la même présence d'il y a quelques secondes se rapprocher dangereusement de moi par derrière une nouvelle fois. Je me retournai alors précipitamment en même temps que de sortir de nouveau une arme en dessous de mon manteau mais trop tard pour moi.Peut importe qui se cachait derrière cette capuche, il était vraiment rapide ce qui me mettais de plus en plus en rogne, forcée de reculer de plus en plus. Celui là ne semblait pas comme les autres ce qui me fis légèrement serrer les dents en esquivant ses attaques. Qui était ce type bordel ?

J'allais tenter une nouvelle fois de lui donner un coup, mais mes bottines glissèrent légèrement à cause de l'huile sur mes vêtements, me déstabilisant alors pendant moins d'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que mon adversaire passe à l'attaque sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

Mais à cet instant, quelque chose me crispa alors de nouveau.

Cette façon de bouger, d'attaquer, de se déplacer, tout. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce que je pensais et pourtant... Je fus un léger instant dans un dénis plus grand que lors du bataillon d'exploration, mon cœur en avait rater un battement en me figeant complètement...

 _... Kenny ?_

Tandis que mon corps ne semblait plus réagir, je repris aussitôt mes esprit après avoir brusquement percuter le sol, me retrouvant à terre sous mon adversaire qui me retenait fortement. J'étais à la fois troublée et en colère face au personnage qui maintenait une de ses lame contre ma gorge.

Mais lorsque le vent emporta sa capuche en arrière, laissant alors son visage entier à découvert, je ne pouvais que me raidir de la tête au pied.

Mes pupilles (c/y) s'ecarquillèrent comme si je regardais un fantôme...

Ma tête remplie ne serait-ce que par la haine, n'était maintenant qu'une petite boîte à souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Mes yeux surpris rencontrèrent de nouveau ces yeux bleus d'acier plus durs qu'à mon souvenir, cette chevelure noir corbeau qui me tombait presque sous le nez tellement son visage neutre était près.

Le même regard perçant et impoli...

Il releva la tête pour me faire entièrement face, une de ses mains qui me tenait toujours aussi fortement les deux poignets, et l'autre qui tenait une arme contre ma gorge. Puis ses lèvres commençèrent à s'ouvrir avec ce regard toujours aussi noir depuis les secondes qui étaient passés.

: (T/p)... _avait-il dit d'un ton provocateur tout en me glaçant le sang._..

Ce même ton légèrement grossier et irrespectueux...

Je commençais à m'appaiser tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Je ne pouvais plus avoir de doute maintenant en regardant ce visage fin provocateur qui venait de prononcer mon nom...

Puis je me mis à sourire légèrement d'un air tout autant provocateur que lui avant d'ouvrir mes lèvres à mon tour pour répondre à une partie de mon enfance qu'il était.

 **(T/p)** : Livaï...

*

 **ALLEZ BIM NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! u.u**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :3**

 **(4336 mots)**


	4. Décision

Pdv (T/p)

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre ; la démone qui faisait terreur depuis maintenant des années entres ces trois murs renfermés, avait enfin été neutralisée par les autorités et enfermés à double tour dans une cellule, et cela sans avoir "aucune" chance de s'en échapper.

Derrière les barreaux, surveillés par plus de cinq soldats, par précaution, je pouvais entendre les gens hurler à plein poumons le souhait de ma pendaison le plus vite possible, et autres injures du même style. Le fait que tout le monde pensaient s'être débarrassé de moi aussi facilement me faisait rire au plus haut point. Même si mon temps était "compté" comme ils disaient tous, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois sur le visage depuis ma semaine derrière les barreaux. On ne pouvait voir que cela sur mon visage à moitié caché par mon chapeau trop grand.

Au fond de moi, je savais que si je devais mourir, je le serai déjà depuis le début. Quelque chose se tramait et je ne savais pas encore quoi, mais peu importe, ils pouvaient me garder ici le temps qu'ils voulaient, cela ne changerai rien.

À la place des autres, au lieu de bugler dehors mon sort prochain, je prierais de toute mes forces pour que je ne m'en sorte pas...

Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite...

Sauf quand on est moi évidemment.

Pdv externe

Naile : Erwin ! Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?!

Naile venait de se crisper sur sa chaise en dévisageant le major du bataillon d'exploration devant lui, comme si celui-ci venait de perdre la raison ou de l'insulter.

Erwin restait neutre face au capitaine des brigades spéciales qui le dévisageait de haut en bas.

Erwin : Non, je suis très sérieux Naile. se décidait enfin le major du bataillon à sortir de son silence tout en relevant la tête vers son collègue. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant surpris. Que je sache, je t'avais déjà informé de mes intentions depuis le début.

Naile : Tu plaisantes ?! commença à s'énerver le grand aux cheveux courts et noirs. Lorsque tu m'as parlé de tout cela, je n'ai jamais rien pris au sérieux !

Erwin : Dans ce cas tu aurais dû.

Ils semblaient tout les deux se défier du regard intensément pendant quelques secondes. Le caporal était aussi là et restait sans rien dire, les bras croisés. Une réunion vite partie dans un désaccord total. Tour semblait pourtant si bien commencé, mais c'était sans compter sur certains choix du major Erwin qui était souvent signe de défaut.

Naile : T'es complètement malade...

Erwin : Naile. Réfléchis une seconde à...

Naile : Réfléchir au fait que tu veuilles intégrer une criminelle dans tes rangs ? coupa Naile avec une légère touche d'ironie même si on ne pouvait pratiquement que sentir la colère émaner de lui.

Erwin : Une criminelle incroyablement surdouée à l'équipement tridimensionnel tout comme dans le combat.

Le capitaine des forces spéciales écarquilla brusquement les yeux face aux arguments du major, comme s'il venait d'entendre une injure dans la bouche d'un enfant.

Naile : Tu rigoles ?! À coté de ses antécédents, ce n'est rien !

Erwin : Mais les faits sont là. continuait toujours Erwin de son air neutre et impassible. C'est quelqu'un comme elle qu'a besoin le bataillon.

Naile : Ce n'est pas d'une malade mentale qu'a besoin ton bataillon ! commença sèchement Naile en regardant Erwin d'un mauvais air. Ce dont il à besoin, c'est de faire ses preuves c'est tout ! Comment penses-tu que la population va réagir lorsqu'elle découvrira que tu as intégrer la personne que tout le monde cri à la pendaison dehors ?!

Erwin : Je pense que je survivrais à quelques injures...

Naile : Erwin bordel ! hurla pratiquement le jeune capitaine des brigades spéciales visiblement à bout. Arrête de jouer sur les mots ! Tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir, toi et ton bataillon ne pourront jamais gérer une malade comme elle sans qu'elle ne s'échappe à la première occasion qui lui viendra ! C'est complètement... !

Il s'arrêta net en fixant le major Erwin qui restait assis sans rien dire face à lui. Naile savait très bien que c'était inutile de vouloir parler face au grand blond. Il le connaissait bien, lui et sa détermination. Certes ce serait un grand atout d'avoir une personne du genre de (t/p) dans les rangs du bataillon, après tout elle possède une technique de combat incroyable, tout comme une grande technique à l'équipement tridimensionnel dont elle a apprit seule la technique. Avec même un léger entraînement, elle pourrait devenir un grand soldat en y pensant. Mais c'est avant tout une criminelle, une meurtrière qui à causer beaucoup trop de mal et cela depuis des années maintenant, ce serait surtout du suicide de laisser une personne comme elle rejoindre quoi que ce soit, c'était ce que pensais Naile et ce que penserait sûrement tout le monde de censé. Mais bien évidement, Erwin ne l'était pas et c'était un gros problème, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le capitaine des brigades spéciales pouvait tant bien que mal d'essayer de le dissuader, c'était peine perdu de vouloir tenter une quelconque discussion avec lui. C'est ce qui poussait vraiment a bout le capitaine des brigades spéciales, lui qui le connaissait depuis longtemps.

Il se leva brusquement en voulant se diriger vers la sortie pour informer que cette discussion était clairement terminée.

Naile : Peut importe. commença-t-il sèchement avant de diriger sa main vers la poignée. Qu'importe tes intentions, je crains que tu ne puisses pas les mettre en pratique. Je ne te laisserai pas faire une telle connerie. Trouve autre chose pour rendre crédible ton bataillon, car ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le feras, crois moi.

Erwin : Je crains que tu ne sois pas vraiment en état de dire quoi que ce soit Naile.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte du bureau sans même se tourner vers le grand blond. Lui releva la tête vers son collègue du même air toujours neutre.

Erwin : Que je sache, ce n'est pas vraiment les brigades spéciales qui ont attrapé cette fille, à moins que je ne sois pas au courant que Livaï avait rejoint vos rangs. Si ce n,'est pas le cas, il est donc logique qu'elle soit en fait sous notre garde non ?

Naile restait neutre face au bois de porte qui était devant lui, il ne tenait vraiment pas à croiser le regard d'Erwin s'il voulait se contenir de lui en mettre une. Erwin poursuivit.

Erwin : Si tu tiens vraiment à continuer à ce jeu, on peut très bien aller jusqu'à en discuter avec Daris Zacklay, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ça nous amènera loin, je pense qu'on a mieux à faire toi et moi, tu ne penses pas ? Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à perdre plus mon temps avec ça.

Il se tourna enfin vers son collègue d'un air assez sombre avant qu'il ne continu. Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la pièce et nous pouvions entendre les cris de la population devant l'établissement, certains étaient étouffé par les sanglots qui remontaient à la gorge. Naile se tourna vers la fenêtre de la salle doucement en regardant les habitants du district. Il sembla un instant plongé dans ses pensées tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Au fond il se retenait de vraiment s'énerver, mais cela ne servait à rien, il le savait.

Naile : … Erwin. commença le jeune homme en se tournant de nouveau vers son collègue. J'espère que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu veux faire, et ne me répond pas oui, comme si tu avais réfléchi à tout.

Le major du bataillon resta silencieux avant que Naile ne poursuivent d'un air neutre à son tour.

Naile : A partir du moment où elle sera sortie de derrière ces barreaux, ce sera de nouveau tout les habitants de tous les districts qui seront en danger si jamais elle vous l'a met à l'envers, ce qui est d'ailleurs sûr d'arriver. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants.

Erwin : Il n'y a jamais eu d'affaires d'enfants.

Naile : Pas encore.

Erwin se tût sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas de réponse commençait à mettre le chef des brigades spéciales encore en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà au fond de lui. au fond Erwin savait que Naile n'était pas en tort dans ses propos, mais que lui non plus. Il sembla prit dans ses pensées tout en fermant un instant les yeux.

Naile : ... Erwin les choses n'iront jamais bien si ce que crient ces habitants depuis des heures ne sont pas prise en compte ! continua Naile en montrant la fenêtre du doigts. ce qu'ils veulent est en partie compréhensible et tu le sais bien...

Erwin : Très bien.

Naile se mit a froncer légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'Erwin se leva enfin de sa chaise en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du chef des brigades spéciale tout d'un coup intrigué par major.

Erwin : Dans ce cas. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Le caporal du bataillon attentait le major dans les couloirs endossés contre un mur, les bras croisés lorsque celui-ci sortit enfin des bureaux avec Naile. Celui-ci continuait de parler au major en regardant un instant Livaï à quelques mètres d'eux, puis les deux chefs d'armés se quittèrent enfin en prenant chacun leur route assez froidement

Livaï : … J'allais commencer à croire qu'il t'avait balancé par la fenêtre après que tu lui as parlé de ton ''idée grandiose''. lâcha le plus petit lorsqu'Erwin arriva à son niveau. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

Erwin : Je t'expliquerai tout après que j'aurais vu cette (t/p) et qu'on sera rentré.

Livaï : … Mmh.

Livaï resta silencieux tout en continuant de marcher au coté du major. Celui-ci se tourna vers le caporal qui regardait droit devant lui, l'air légèrement plus contrarié que d'habitude. Le blond releva la tête après un léger instant avant de s'adresser à son camarade.

Erwin : Tu as quelque chose à me dire peut être ?

Livaï : Pas quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas déjà dis sur cette idée que je n'approuve pas du tout. siffla le petit soldat d'un air hautain et désagréable. J'aurais pensé que Naile allait s'accrocher plus que ça.

Erwin : Je ne serai pas sorti si tardivement sinon.

Livaï : Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça ne sert d'essayer de te dissuader de nouveau si jamais même elle accepte ta proposition. Elle a beau avoir la possibilité d'être un futur grand soldat, on sait tout les deux qu'elle s'arrangera pour se barrer et retourner se salir les mains quelque part.

Erwin : Tu as raison.

Livaï fronça légèrement les sourcils en se tourna vers Erwin qui gardait les yeux droit devant avant qu'il ne poursuive.

Erwin : Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de me dissuader.

Livaï : … Tch. siffla-t-il avant de regarder à son tour droit devant. Je t'ai connu prendre des décisions plus maligne que ça.

Erwin : Tu veux dire comme celle d'intégrer un ancien délinquant dans le bataillon ?

Après ce commentaire, Livaï sembla se mettre en rogne en répondant presque aussitôt.

Livaï : T'as pas intérêt à me comparer à elle ''major'' il y a une grosse différence.

On n'entendait seulement juste les pas des deux membres du bataillon jusqu'à ce que le plus petit ne poursuive en sifflant de nouveau.

Livaï : Les gens comme… Cette fille, qui restent trop longtemps dans l'ombre peuvent pas être sauvé. Quand tu retrouveras un de tes hommes égorgé dans la nuit, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

Il ne daigna pas à répondre, il avait déjà cette conversation' avec Livaï lorsque le blond lui a parlé de cette idée, il avait même réagit plus mal que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il ne tenait pas à entendre encore les mêmes propos, ce serait inutile et Livaï lui même l'avait comprit.

Le grand blond ouvrit la porte qui menait à là ou était détenu (t/p), Livaï s'arrêta alors en regardant le major du bataillon qui n'avait pas une once d'hésitation, il l'avait toujours connu aussi confiant et c'était ce qui allait causer sa perte de son avis.

Livaï : Erwin.

L'appelé se tourna vers le caporal du bataillon qui restait toujours aussi neutre face aux gens.

Livaï : Je te le dis encore une fois, tu vas faire une erreur. Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre avec elle, ça se voit, peut importe ce que tu veux faire, certaines personnes ne changent pas.

Erwin sembla légèrement mettre de coté son air toujours si sûr et déterminé pour mieux regarder le jeune homme en face de lui. Après quelques instant à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans qu'un des deux ne se décident à baisser le regard, Erwin baissa finalement la tête en soupirant légèrement.

Erwin : Tu parles comme si tu l'as connaissais du bout des doigts...

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Livaï seul face à la porte en bois.

Celui-ci se retourna en regardant par les fenêtres du couloir la lumière de cette matinée ensoleillé gâché par les cris des habitants de dehors qui ne voulaient pas bouger de devant le bâtiment.

Le jeune caporal du bataillon commença à se diriger vers la sortie pour attendre à l'extérieur le major qui allait sûrement sortir dans les minutes qui suivent avec "elle".

(T/p)...

Il repensa à la dernière phrase que lui avait adressée Erwi' pour le moment et releva la tête de son air toujours autant renfermé, en revoyant des images lointaines qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Seul un bref de quelques histoires de gamins.

Des promesses, des rires, des pleures, des cris…

(T/p)…

''Tu parles comme si tu l'as connaissais...''

Livaï : Tu pourrais pas mieux dire... souffla Livaï dans le vide avant de sortir du bâtiment...

(2218 mots)


End file.
